


The New Generation

by Huke_Lemmingsx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bailey is the son, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Luke, Dark themes (Kinda not really), Just a healthy dose of teenage angst, Literally like adopted dads, M/M, but it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huke_Lemmingsx/pseuds/Huke_Lemmingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important events of Bailey Irwin-Hemmings, the adopted son of Luke and Ashton Irwin-Hemmings. </p><p>*****<br/>Or the one where Ashton and Luke adopt a kid and they spend the rest of their lives trying not to fuck it up. </p><p>(It's me so theres obviously going to be some dark themes but I'll put warnings in the chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed Wetting and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> MY NEW STORY!!!!! 
> 
> Just little like one shot things about what I think it would be like for the adopted son of Luke and Ashton. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for stories just comment them or something and I'll find a way to add them in. 
> 
> TRIGGER!**** mentions of past child abuse

“Luke…” Ashton moaned as he used his left arm to hit his husband on the back. 

“What?” Luke grunted back, both their voices laced with sleep as the warmth of their bed surrounded them. “What’s the time?” he asked sleepily as he lifted his head up. Ashton turned his head to look at the clock that sat on the bedside table. 

“3:47…” Ashton trailed off. Luke groaned again as he turned over and snuggled up to Ashton’s side. 

“Why did you wake me up? It’s so early?” Luke grumbled as he closed his eyes again. 

“I heard a noise,” Ashton said, stuffing his face into Luke’s neck as he closed his eyes once more. 

“Well I can’t hear it now, so it must be all right” Luke said back, “Go back to sleep babe”. They were both 2 minutes away from drifting off when they heard a loud ‘thump’ echo throughout the house. The two men sat up in bed straight away and looked at their closed door. 

“I told you!” Ashton pointed out, “What the hell is that?” it took them two seconds before realization struck and they both looked at each other. 

“Bailey!” they both said at the same time. Ashton and Luke jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway to their newly turned 3-year-old son’s bedroom. You can imagine their panic when they found his bed empty. 

“Bailey?” Luke shouted as the two of them ran down stairs and into the kitchen and lounge in search of their son, suddenly they heard another thump and then quiet sniffles, coming from the closed door of the laundry. Ashton put a finger up to his lips as a signal to Luke as he slowly started to open the door. 

“Oh Bails…” Ashton let out a relieved sigh as he spotted his son. “What’re you doing bud?” he asked in confusion as he saw Bailing standing in the middle of the room, his blue bed sheets stuffed up in his hands, still wearing his Spiderman PJ’s. 

“I-I-I ha-had an a-ac-ac-“ Bailey cut himself off. It was then when Ashton noticed the tear tracks on his face and the wet patches on his PJ bottoms and his bed sheets. 

“Aw bud did you have an accident?” Ashton asked calmly as he bent down to Bailey’s level and felt Luke stand right behind him. Bailey nodded and looked down to the floor shamefully as he began to shake. 

“I-I s-s-sorry!” Bailey sobbed out loudly, body shaking with the force of them. Ashton and Luke’s eyes widened at his outburst. 

“Hey, it’s ok” Ashton said soothingly as he went to rest his hand on his son’s shoulder but pulled it back when he flinched. He looked over and gave Luke a concerned glance then turned back to his son when his husband returned it. 

“How bout you give me those sheets you’ve got there and I’ll clean them up for you while Papa helps you clean up?” Luke asked softly as he bent down to him as well. Bailey looked like he wanted to reply to his father but couldn’t get the words out over his cries. Thankfully Luke noticed this and carefully pulled the dirty sheets out of Bailey’s little arms, while Ashton swept in and slowly picked up his crying son. 

“I’ll just go clean him up and we can all go back to bed yeah?” Ashton asked and then quickly kissed Luke when he nodded. As he walked up the stairs he noticed that Bailey had stopped sobbing and was now sniffling occasionally against his neck, Ashton’s hand running up and down his back.  
He carried the little boy into the bathroom and sat him down on the counter near the sink. 

“I’m just going to take off these wet clothes ok?” Ashton asked soothingly as he rubbed his thumb over Bailey’s clothed hipbone. When he got a nod in response he gently tugged off his PJ’s and underwear. He lifted the boy off the counter and set him down on the floor while he knelt down next to the bath to turn on the water. “We’ll get you all clean buddy then we can all go back to bed and have a nice sleep yeah?” He turned on the water and made sure it was the right temperature before turning around and picking up Bailey, lifting him to put him into the bath but stopped when Bailey let out a scream and immediately started sobbing and gripping tightly onto Ashton’s hands. 

“No! I sorry, I sorry, I sorry!” Bailey sobbed as he shook and clawed at Ashton’s hands, which were still holding him up. “Please no! I be good, I be good boy, I won’t be bad no mores!” Ashton’s eyes widened as he quickly pulled the boy out from over the water and held him against his chest, quickly rocking and shushing him. 

“Bails…” he tried to get his attention, “You’re not bad ok? You’re a good boy, I was just trying to get you clean sweetheart, don’t you want to have a bath and be nice and clean?” he asked as he pulled him away slightly and brushed the hair off his forehead. 

“No please Papa! I no be bad! I have no more accidents I pwomise!” he sobbed as he shook his head violently. 

“Baby I promise that you’re not bad” Ashton soothed, “You’re allowed to have accidents, that’s why it’s called an accident, you’re not bad” 

“I no wanna go in da water please Papa” Bailey sobbed into Ashton’s neck, “You said I no be bad, please no water” Ashton just continued to rock him back and fourth confused, his hand brushing his curls away from his face occasionally. 

“Hey, what’s all the yelling about?” Luke asked as he came into the bathroom and saw his husband holding his sobbing son on the floor while the water lay untouched in the bathtub. Ashton looked up at him with worry in his eyes. 

“He was completely fine until I tried to set him in the bath, then it was like he went into a panic attack” Ashton explained still rocking Bailey. 

“How come?” Luke asked as he went down and sat on the ground next to them, “Don’t you wanna get clean Bails?” Luke asked softly as he rubbed a hand through his hair, Bailey lifted his head out of Ashton’s neck and reached his chubby little arms out for Luke to hold him. Luke of course took him straight away and pulled the little boy into his arms. 

“Daddy I no want the water, please don’t make be go in da water, I no be bad! I be a good boy!” Bailey wailed into Luke’s arms. Luke quickly stood up and started bouncing him up and down, quickly shushing him. 

“You’re not bad baby” Luke soothed, “If you don’t wanna go in the bath we won’t make you ok? We just wanna get you clean again”. This behavior baffled Luke, Bailey had only been in the house for a week but the parents had never seen him scared like this since they first saw him in the foster house. 

“Oh God!” Ashton said in a panic. Luke snapped his head to look down at his husband. 

“What? What is it?” Luke asked, still bouncing the crying toddler. 

“Remember what the foster house told us before we took him?” Ashton asked with glassy eyes, “His old foster father used to punish him when he had accidents…” 

“But Ash this is just a ba-“ Luke said confused. 

“No Luke!” Ashton said as he stood up and softly put his hands over Bailey’s ears to conceal his words. “He used to hold him under the water!” he whisper-yelled. 

“Oh my God…” Luke mumbled as he looked down to the crying boy in his arms. 

“How could I be so stupid?” Ashton groaned as he leaned into the bath and drained the water, he immediately went over to Bailey and put a hand on his shaking back. 

“Ash it’s not your fault, we didn’t realize” Luke said softly. 

“Baby, Papa is so sorry” Ashton apologized quietly to his son, “Papa is so stupid and he’ll never make you try and have a bath again. I promise baby, you weren’t bad, Papa is the one who was bad, not you honey” 

“Pwomise?” Bailey asked in a soft voice, his chubby hands tangled in the base of Luke’s hair. 

“I promise Bailey never again” he kissed the top of his head, “But you still need to get clean sweetheart…” he trailed off trying to think.

“How bout you hop into the shower with daddy yeah?” Luke asked then looked towards Ashton, “Papa can go get our bed ready and you can come sleep with us tonight ok?” Ashton nodded towards Luke and with one last kiss to Bailey’s head, walked out of the bathroom and into their room. 

“Shower?” Bailey asked confused as he looked around, tears still falling down his face. 

“Yes baby, shower,” Luke agreed as he sat his little boy on the counter then stripped down to his boxers. He reached into the big double shower to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. When he turned back towards his son he saw that Bailey’s eyes were wide and filled with terror and tears. 

“Daddy no more water” Bailey sobbed as Luke went over to pick him up, “Papa promised, I thought I no bad!” Luke shushed him and slowly stepped into the opening of the shower door. 

“Look baby see?” Luke said as he put his arm under the soft spray. Bailey turned to look but made no move to get in. “You’re not bad, you’re so good, I’m just going to get you clean Bails then we can go cuddle and have a nice sleep ok?” Luke took a breath before stepping into the shower with the scrambling toddler in his arms. 

“Daddy no!” Bailey thrashed in a panic when the water hit his skin, he cried against Luke’s shoulder as Luke just stood there, waiting for his boy to calm down. 

“See honey?” Luke said softly as he kissed his head, “It’s not that bad” Bailey was now pliant in Luke’s arms, resting his head against his shoulder as Luke washed him down and shampooed his hair. After a couple of minutes standing there he saw Ashton come in with some clothes in his hands, he made a show of setting them on the counter before giving Luke a thumbs up and a grin before walking back to their room. Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes at his husband before turning his attention towards his son. 

“Time to get out now baby…” Luke mumbled to the pliant boy in his arms. Bailey just nodding against his shoulder. Luke turned the water off and carefully stepped out of the slippery shower, he sat Bailey up on the counter before wrapping a towel around his own waist, taking his boxers off underneath. He grabbed Ashton’s favorite fluffy red towel hanging on the rack and then wrapped it around the now nodding off Bailey. Luke used his hands to rub the towel around his son, drying him off completely before using the same towel to dry off his damp hair. 

“I sowwy Daddy…” Bailey mumbled from the counter, resting his whole body against Luke. 

“Don’t be sorry Bails” Luke mumbled back kissing his head. “You’re allowed to have accidents and be scared ok?” Bailey mumbled out a reply and nodded, eyes slipping closed out of exhaustion. 

“Sleepy Daddy…” Bailey mumbled out, using his fists to rub at his eyes. 

“I know baby, I know…” Luke spoke back softly. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on new boxers and a pair of sweats before grabbing Bailey’s new baby blue PJ’s. He walked with them over to his son before carefully slipping the top on him. He bent down to the sink cabinet and reached in the back before standing back up with one of the pull ups that Ashton and Luke had brought just in case. 

“Daddy I no wear a nappy” Bailey mumbled sleepily at him, pushing at his hands that held the pull up.

“No baby” Luke said back, “It’s not a nappy, it’s a pull up, for big boys, just in case you have another accident ok?” the boy nodded at him while Luke quickly slipped on that and the pants over his legs. Luke carefully picked up the sleepy toddler and quickly walked with him down to the kitchen, grabbing his sippy cup filled with milk out of the fridge before handing it to his son, who started drinking it sleepily. He then walked up into the room where he saw Ashton sitting on the bed, playing on his phone with Bailey’s stuffed grey rabbit in his lap. 

“Papa...” Bailey mumbled around his drink as he reached out for him. Ashton smiled goofily at him, making the boy giggle slightly before reaching out and pulling him into his arms. 

“All better babe?” Ashton asked as Luke climbed into bed next to him. 

“Yes Papa, me and Daddy shower” Bailey said handing the empty cup to Luke who the put it on the bedside table. 

“I saw baby,” Ashton said, putting Bailey in the middle of the bed and tucking him in before handing him his rabbit. 

“Night night Bails…” Luke mumbled as he kissed Bailey’s forehead. “Night babe” he said as he reached over and kissed Ashton quickly.

“Lukey its 4:35 in the morning…” he mumbled back as he laid down in the bed. “Let’s just sleep all day please?” 

“Course babe…” Luke mumbled back. 

“Love you Daddy, love you Papa” Bailey said cuddled up into Ashton’s chest and reached behind him to slap at Luke’s arm until he gave him his hand to hold. 

“We love you too babe…” Ashton said back, Luke already falling asleep, he kissed a sleeping Bailey’s forehead before drifting off himself.


	2. Night with Malum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo another chapter!!! 
> 
> Enjoy! and give me your feedback
> 
> xxx

“He likes it when you read him his Spiderman comics before he goes to sleep, make sure that he doesn’t have any chocolate at least an hour before bed, he’ll tell you he’s allowed but that’s not true, and-“ 

“Ashton!” Luke said, grabbing his husband by the shoulders, “Calm down babe. Bailey will be fine, it’s only for the night” he tried soothing his curly headed partner. Tonight was the first night that they will be leaving without their three year old. One of Luke’s friends was having a birthday party (which was 6 hours away, much to Ashton’s displeasure), and the both of them gotten invited. They both agreed that a three year old on a six-hour car trip would be hell (for both sides), so they asked Calum and Michael over to watch Bailey. 

“What’s going on?” Calum asked as he walked in to the kitchen with Bailey on his hip, taking in the sight of an amused Michael and Luke holding a distressed looking Ashton by the shoulders. 

“Some of us are having a little separation anxiety…” Michael smirked as Ashton pulled Bailey out of Calum’s arms and clutched him to his chest tightly. 

“Just wait until he starts school…” Calum said but broke off when he got a look from Luke; he then heard the audible gasp as Luke rolled his eyes. 

“No!” Ashton said, eyes not removing themselves from his son’s hair. “We already discussed this didn’t we Bails? You’re never growing up and you’re gunna stay with Papa and Daddy forever right?” 

“But Papa…” Bailey said pulling back, “Uncle Mikey said that school’s really fun! You can make friends and play on da slide!” he said with excitement in his eyes. 

“Don’t listen to your Uncle Mike, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about…” Ashton replied to him and ignored Michaels huff of annoyance. 

“Ok buddy come here” Luke smiled and reached out for his son, giving Ashton a look when he didn’t let go, “Babe you do realize he’s our son right? Like as in we can both share him” Ashton huffed and hesitantly handed over the giggling toddler. “Ok so we’ll be back at lunchtime tomorrow and then we’ll take you to the park yeah?” 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Bailey squealed excitedly. Luke ginned at him as he clapped his hands in front of his little face in excitement. 

“Give me a kiss and a big hug then cause we won’t see you until tomorrow” Luke gave a small smile as Bailey kissed him on the cheek and then wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck, snuggling his head into his chest and tangling his fingers into the base of Luke’s hair. “Now go give Papa a big, big hug alright? He’s a little sad that we have to leave you…” Luke said as he noticed the small frown on Ashton’s lips. Bailey more or less jumped back into Ashton’s arms and planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek before also wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Don’t be sad Papa, Uncle Cal and Uncle Mikey and me are gunna haff heaps of fwun,” Bailey slurred into his father’s neck. Ashton smiled sadly as he pulled back and planted a kiss to Bailey’s forehead before handing his over to Michael. 

“I know baby” Ashton smiled at him, “You be a good boy for your uncles ok?” Bailey nodded his head and Luke pulled on Ashton’s arm. 

“Babe come on or we’ll be late,” Luke said as he watched Calum ruffle Bailey’s hair. 

“Ok…” Ashton said reluctantly as he kissed the top of Bailey’s head once more before looking up into his two-band mates and best friend’s eyes. “He needs to bathe tonight but he doesn’t like baths, for obvious reasons so one of you will have to shower with him but he still freaks out a little at the start, but don’t worry cause if you give him his little alien bath toy he usually calms down-“ Calum’s chuckle broke him off. 

“Ash” he started, “Seriously, stop worrying, you’ve told us this a thousand times, and we know everything there is to know. Bailey’s gunna be fine with us, you two just go out and have a really good time tonight yeah?” Calum smirked as Luke blushed a little. The four friends (and the toddler) made their way to the front door, they were walking out the door after they said their goodbyes when Ashton turned around and stared them down. 

“Listen here Clifford, Hood” Ashton started, “If you so much let a hair get out of place on his perfect little head then I can assure you your life will not be worth living…” Calum and Michael chuckled as Ashton hugged Bailey one last time before making his way to the car. 

“He’s not joking guys. When he fell down at Bens’ place and bumped his head Ashton didn’t speak to him for three days and actually scared me” Michael then turned to look at Calum with slight fear in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine” Calum assured. Luke smiled as he bent down and kissed Bailey’s head. 

“Love you little man” he spoke softly to him, “I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” 

“Yes Daddy!” Bailey giggled at him, “Lub you too” The three boys waved to the couple as they pulled out of the driveway and out of sight. 

********************

I was now nine o’clock in the Irwin-Hemmings household and Michael and Bailey were lying on the ground in the lounge room, watching the Amazing Spiderman Movie. Bailey was cuddled into Michael’s side, wrapped up in his dinosaur PJ’s and his brown hair still damp from the shower that he had shared with Michael. He freaked out a little bit but it was nothing that the couple couldn’t handle. 

“Spwiderman is the bestest” Bailey mumbled sleepily. Michael smiled down at him.

“Yeah he is, but Batman’s pretty cool as well” he replied back, knowing all the while that Bailey absolutely despised Batman. 

“Na uh, Batman sucks, Spwiderman is so much better” Bailey retaliated just as Calum walked into the room, phone up to his ear and an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Yes Ashton…Bailey’s completely fine…he just had a shower with Mike now they’re watching Spiderman…yes we’re gunna put him to bed soon…Is that Luke singing ‘It’s Raining Men’ in the back ground…Yes I do know what it’s like when he gets drunk…you better go and get your boy now before he starts stripping like last time…ok…see you tomorrow Ash” Calum groaned as he slumped down next to the two sitting on the ground. 

“Did Luke drink too much ‘juice’ again?” Michael said with an amused expression on his face, not noticing the confused one on Bailey’s. 

“How come Daddy gets to drink juice now?” he asked innocently, “I want some juice as well” 

“Not until you’re eighteen bud” Calum laughed at him.

“Or at least old enough to sneak into clubs…” Michael said as he smirked back. 

“That was Ashton, apparently Luke got excited and now he’s serenading him with ‘It’s raining men’ and ‘I will always love you’ or some shit like that” Calum chuckled. 

“Oh how I wish I could see him in the morning, driving six hours with a hangover, Ashton’s gunna have a blast” Michael chuckled back. 

“He said we should put Bailey to bed soon otherwise he gets really cranky in the morning” Calum said as he looked over at the toddler whose eyes were slowly closing. 

“Just like both your dads huh?” Michael laughed as he stood up, picking up Bailey in the process, “The movies finished now anyway, come on champ, let’s put you to bed”. Calum followed the duo up stairs and into Bailey’s room. Michael laid Bailey in his bed and then walked out of the room to quickly put on his PJ’s, leaving Calum with a tired Bailey. 

“Uncle Cal?” Bailey asked softly as Calum tucked him in. 

“Yeah bud?” Calum asked back as he looked up into the slightly frightened three year olds eyes. 

“I miss daddy and papa…” he whispered back, “What if I haff a bad dweam and get scared? I can’t go sleep with them,” he said to his uncle with sad eyes. Calum frowned at him and sat on the bottom of the bed, pushing his hair off his face. 

“If you get frightened you can sing out to me or uncle Mike and we’ll come lay in here with you or you can just come and lay in daddy and papa’s bed with us?” he suggested, Bailey nodded slightly but he could see the uneasy look in his eyes. Fortunately this was the time Michael came back in the room, clad in grey sweatpants and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt with a grey stuffed rabbit in his hands. 

“Your daddy texted me a little while ago and told me that this might help you sleep” Michael spoke softly as he held out the plush, Bailey leaned up and snuggled back in to his bed, clutching at the toy. 

“Do you want us to read you a story or do you just wanna sleep?” Calum asked as he stood up next to Michael.

“Just sleep please…” Bailey mumbled eyes already dropping. Calum and Michael smiled. 

“Ok, goodnight buddy…” Calum leaned down and kissed his forehead, Michael doing the same action after. The couple turned on the small night-light next ho the bed before leaving the room, just shutting the door slightly. 

“Can we go to sleep now? I never realized how tiring it was to entertain a three year old was” Michael mumbled as he rested his head on Calum’s shoulder. Calum laughed. 

“Yeah...” he started as they made their way to the master bedroom, “Come on Clifford”

******************

He had only been asleep for two hours is the first thing Calum notices when chubby little hands shake him awake. He opens his eyes and was just about to tell Michael off when he hears sniffling. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and notices Bailey standing in front of him, rabbit clutched to his chest and watery eyes. 

“What’s wrong Bails?” Calum asked quietly because Michael was still asleep. 

“I-I had a bad dw-dweam uncle Cal” Bailey started as he wiped his eyes, “Ca-Can I sleep in here with you?” 

“Of course bud” Calum immediately says as he picks up the three year old and carefully puts him in the middle of the bed. “Just be careful not to wake up uncle Mike”. When he lays back down Bailey quickly snuggles up to his chest, Calum smiles as he kisses his hair softly before falling back asleep. 

*******************

“Ok Calum either there is a small child attached to my back or you’ve gotten really small overnight?” is the first thing Calum hears when he wakes up for a second time, (this time at a reasonable hour). Calum snorts as he looks over and see that Bailey is hanging off Michael’s back like a koala. 

“No Mike there is a small child clinging to you” Calum chuckles as he lies back down. 

“Calum?” Michael starts again, still confused and half asleep, “Since when did we get a small child?” Calum snorts again. 

“It’s Bailey you idiot” he chuckles back, “We’re watching him remember?” 

“Oh yes, now I do. For a second there I thought it was ours” Michael mumbled back. 

“We could get one if you want?” Calum said back hesitantly, they hadn’t talked about kids and he didn’t want to scare Michael off with the topic. 

“Could we actually?” Michael asks back and Calum grins, looking over at Michael who now has a sleeping Bailey under his arm. 

“Yeah, if you wanted too?” he says back softly. Michael grins. 

“Can we get three?” Michael asks and Calum’s eyes widened, “I wanna start a new band and between you and us our kids would be the perfect match between punk and puppy dog” 

“Fuck you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End chapter 2 xxx


	3. Hello from the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

HIIIIIIII guys just wanted to let you know that I'm new to all of this writing now! The girl who was writing it before me has unfortunately stopped due to mental health reasons :( and I will be taking over for her. Hopefully my writing style is not too different from the previous girl but I still hope you guys are interested in our stories. 

Anyway you can call me Em or Emily (If you want) and I'm really happy about continuing this story for you guys. 

New chapter coming soon, just finishing some finishing editing xxx


	4. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOO
> 
> Sorry it took a while for me to upload, everything has just been pretty hectic the past couple of days lololol 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy my first time writing chapter 
> 
> xxx

Luke remembers the first time he laid eyes on Bailey. How could he forget? It had been about 6 months since he and Ashton had decided to adopt when they got the call. He can still remember the exact words that were spoken on that day. 

“Hello”

“Hi am I speaking to Luke or Ashton?”

“This is Luke speaking” 

“Hi Luke, this is Angela from the Adoption Agency” 

“Oh…hi Angela, is everything ok with our papers?” 

“Oh no, everything is fine, I just wanted to let you know that we have a little newly turned three year old down here that’s looking for a good home and we think you guys would be a perfect match.”  
“Really?” 

“Yes of course, we can talk about everything when you get here but I just wanted to know if you’d like to come and see him?”

“Of course we will, what days good for you?”

“Say Thursday? And just a reminder that you don’t have an obligation to adopt him, you only have to come down and see if he’d be good for your family”

“Oh yes, we know, I’ll talk to my husband and we’ll see you on Thursday. Thank you Angela” 

“No problem, see you on Thursday Luke” 

He remembers having the long long discussion with Ashton about adopting a three year old and not a baby. He remembers when he finally won and they went to the agency to see the little boy huddled up in the corner clutching his stuffed bunny. One thing he will never forget was the unmistakable look of fear in Bailey’s eyes as the two men approached him. He then remembers the cries that Bailey let out when they finally had to leave; he remembers his little voice cracking as he begged them not to leave him. He remembers the small tears that he and Ashton shed when the Agency told them of Bailey’s rough past, they couldn’t believe a child had gone through so much. 

“Wait abused?” Ashton had let out with a shocked expression on his face as they sat in a small office with Angela. 

“Unfortunately…” se breathed out, “He’s been through so much and I’m not trying to guilt you into it but I’ve never seen him talk to someone as much as he just did with you. I really believe that he’d be in good hands with you guys” Luke looked at Ashton and from there on they both knew what the answer was going to be. 

“Of course we’ll take him in. We’d be lucky to have him in our family, he’s perfect” Luke spoke, Angela broke out into a wide, relieved smile. 

“Great, because we need to go over things he won’t be able to leave until next week but you’re doing such a great thing by choosing little Bailey” she spoke back. 

“Is there anything else we need to know about him?” Ashton asked. 

“We can talk more about it next week but I can tell you the basics now?” she offered then went on when she saw the two men nod. “Ok, well, because of the abuse he underwent, he does have separation anxiety and the on call therapist we have here suggests that he will develop into anxiety and panic attacks. His ‘father’ was a harsh man and whenever Bailey would have an um…accident, he would put him in the bathtub and would hold him under the water for ‘punishment’. He was a truly awful man. With saying that he still has some nightmares and has trouble with wetting the bed.” 

“He would hold him under the water?” Luke asked incredulously. Angela nodded her head solemnly. 

“He may have some troubles with taking them so I would recommend holding off of them for as long as you can, and ease him in slowly to the routine” the social worker explained. Ashton and Luke nodding along. 

He remembers the first time the brought Bailey home a week later. Luke was carrying the little belongings he had in a small bag as he opened their front door while Ashton walked in behind him, Bailey with his arms around his neck, completely clinging to the older man. 

“Welcome home babe” Ashton whispered to the little boy in his arms as he sat him down in the entry hall. 

“I live here?” Bailey asked softly, clutching the rabbit to his chest tightly, he was looking at the ground and he looked very nervous standing in front of his two new parents. 

“Yeah sweetheart” Luke said with a soft smile, he sat down the bag and went over to pick up the toddler. “You’re gunna live here with us now” he kissed the op of his head and then looked over to Ashton with a smile. 

“You wanna see your room buddy?” Ashton smiled as he walked over to them. They watched as Bailey’s little eyes lit up and he looked at them stunned. 

“I have a room?” he asked excitedly, Luke and Ashton smiled and nodded at him. 

“Come on bud” Luke mumbled as he carried him up the stairs. 

The first time he started calling them Daddy and Papa was a day he’ll never forget. It was 2am and he and Ashton had been asleep for a least 3 hours when he felt a little pressure on his shoulder, being half asleep and not knowing what it was, he moved and turned over, snuggling into Ashton. His eyes snapped open when he heard a sniffle.

“Please, m’scawed” Luke quickly spun back around when he heard a little voice come out in a sob. He saw Bailey standing next to his head, body clad in his dinosaur pajamas, rabbit in his arms and tear tracks running down his chubby face. Bailey not even noticing that Luke had turned around let out a loud sob, “I’m scawed Daddy, please”. That sentence seemed to break Luke out of his trance as he quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed and scooped up the sobbing toddler. 

“Shh it’s ok Bails, Daddy’s here” the name easily slipping past his lips as he comforted his son, “What’s wrong babe?” 

“B-Bad dwe-dweam...” Bailey sobbed out into Luke’s bare shoulder, “Wanna sl-sleep with you and P-Papa, Daddy, please,” he begged. After around 20 minutes Luke had managed to calm down the three year old and have him asleep between his two parents. Years later Ashton still refuses to admit that he cried when he heard the name ‘Papa’ slip past his sons the next morning. 

One of his favorite memories of Bailey’s childhood was when he met Michael and Calum for the first time. They had arranged for their two band mates to come over for lunch where they would meet their son. They had been bugging the couple non-stop for the last week to come over and meet the new addition to the family, but Ashton and Luke had decided to leave it until he settled in a little more. 

“Give me the child” was the first thing Luke and Ashton heard when they opened the door. Michael was standing on the porch with his arms outstretched while Calum was looking at him with an amused smile. 

“Um…yeah…no” Luke said as he let them in, he chuckled as Michael pouted. 

“You can meet him though,” Ashton said as he started walking through the hallway, the rest of his band mates following. 

“Well where is the little guy then?” Calum asked. Ashton turned around and smiled at him. 

“He’s finishing off his breakfast in the lounge and watching cartoons” Ashton replied as they all walked into the room. The first thing they all heard was the theme song to Spiderman and then they saw Bailey. He was sitting on the floor, clad in blue pajamas, with light brown uggs and messy bed hair. He was sitting directly in front of the coffee table with a plate that held a piece of vegemite toast and a red Sippy cup that was full of orange juice. He hadn’t noticed anyone else come into the room so he was still singing along to the theme song that was playing on the TV, Luke smiled at him fondly before he walked over and sat on the couch behind him. 

“Hey buddy” Luke said softly as the toddler turned around to look at him. “Papa and I want you to come meet some pretty important people, yeah?” Bailey, finally noticing the two others in the room nodded at Luke silently and put his arms up to him, signaling he wanted to be picked up, Luke swung the toddler up on his hip without hesitation and brought him over to the adults. When stood in front of Michael and Calum, who were both wearing soft smiles on their faces, Bailey looked them over before hiding his face in Luke’s neck. 

“Daddy…why does that man have fire on his head?” Bailey mumbled into Luke’s neck. Ashton and Luke chuckled, having being the only ones hearing the question. 

“His hair’s not on fire baby” Ashton giggled, moving to place his hand on Bailey’s back. Michael’s face breaking out into a huge amused grin. “It’s just been colored in red, you can touch it I you want” Bailey moved his head out of Luke’s neck to nod at Ashton. Michael smiled as he leaned in and bent down so the toddler could reach, Bailey hesitantly reached out and felt the tuffs of hair between his fingers. He nodded and leaned back into Luke’s chest. 

“This is your Uncle Mikey and your Uncle Cal” Luke said pointing to the right people, Bailey waved a little at them and they said a ‘hello’ before Luke sat his son back down onto the floor in front of his un finished breakfast. 

“Is he always this quiet?” Calum asked looking on at the toddler. 

“He’s just a little nervous” Ashton explained, “Why don’t you guys go and play with him a bit, he should open up if you talk to him for a while” Michael nodded excitedly before dashing over and sitting next to the 3 year old on the floor who was engrossed in his Spiderman cartoon. Calum, Luke and Ashton went over and sat on the couch behind them. 

“So you like Spiderman huh?” Michael asked, Bailey looked up to Michael and nodded hesitantly, sub-consciously reaching back to grip the fabric of Ashton’s sweat pants in his hand. “Well I think Batman’s pretty cool as well” Michael snapped his head up to look at Ashton and Luke when they let out groans. “What? What did I say?” 

“Michael, for the love of God don’t say anything positive about Batman” Luke said as he put a hand up to his face 

“Why?” Michael asked confused

“Just wait…” Ashton said with a smirk as he pointed down to Bailey who was looking up at Michael with a horrified expression, still clutching Ashton’s pant leg in his grip. 

“No he’s not!” Bailey said with confidence, Michael reeling back at hearing the toddler talk for the first time. “He’s so bad! He doesn’t even have any real powers!” Michael looked distraught. 

“What?” he said back, “He’s so cool! He doesn’t even need powers cause he makes his own weapons!” 

“Oh god” Luke said as he sat back and threw his head back, “They’re gunna go on like this for a while”. 2 hours later Luke and Ashton watched on as Michael chased Calum around the house that was running with a squealing Bailey in his arms. 

“Quick! Quick! Which way he’s gunna get us?” Calum asked as he stopped between two corners. 

“That way! That way!” Bailey giggled as he pointed up the hallway, Calum laughed as he took off running, Michael following with a battle cry. 

“This is bad…” Ashton mumbled hand pressed against his forehead. 

“Why?” Luke asked with confused eyes, “They’re getting along, that’s a great thing” 

“No Luke you don’t understand” Ashton said as he looked at Luke with wide eyes, “Now they’re never going to want to leave!” Luke looked back at his husband with blown eyes. 

“Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you didn't, simple...don't read it.
> 
> Em xxx


	5. In sickness and Malum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo 
> 
> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, I kind of liked it at the start but it kind of got away from me towards the end. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it
> 
> xxx

“Are you ready for a day of Hell on Earth?” was the first sentence Calum heard as he opened the door to greet his best friends and their ‘nephew’. It was 6:30am on a Friday morning and Calum had awoke to a soft knocking on his front door, already expecting it he sat his hot cup of tea down on the kitchen counter before walking over and opening the door. It swung open and standing on the front porch were Luke and Ashton, dressed and ready for the day with Bailey who was asleep in Ashton’s arms, dressed up in dark blue fluffy pajamas, a dark brown beanie, light brown Ugg boots and a tiny black puffer jacket. 

“Ashton…” Luke scolded as he hit his husband lightly on the arm, he gave Calum an apologetic look witched confused the kiwi. Ashton and Luke had gotten called into their management office for a couple of meetings and interviews that would unfortunately last the whole day and if unlucky, the early night. The couple had asked Calum and Michael to take care of Bailey for the day, as they weren’t able to take their son with them for the day. Bailey had loved coming over to Calum and Michael’s house and they had loved having the 3 year old over, so it confused Calum quite a lot when he got asked if he was in fact, ready for ‘Hell on Earth’. 

“Um…what?” he asked confused as he let the family inside, Luke sitting down the black duffle bag near the door. 

“Sorry…” Ashton apologized as he softly kissed the top of Bailey’s head, “I shouldn’t have said that. He’s sick, just a cold or the flu or something but he’s been up all night cranky and upset.” 

“Oh…” Calum shrugged as if no big deal, Luke and Ashton still rambling as if Calum didn’t already agree to watch their child. 

“And he already gets so upset when he’s sick so he’ll just be hysterical cause we’re not here and he’ll be really clingy” Luke explained rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So we completely understand if you don’t want to watch him and we’ll just tell management that we can’t do this today” Ashton finished, looking at Calum nervously. The kiwi scoffed, these meeting were highly important so it wasn’t like management would let them just take the day off, and why wouldn’t they want to take care of Bailey, just because he’s sick? Yeah right. 

“Guys of course we’ll still watch him, we would never turn you guys away just because he’s sick and a little cranky” Calum said smiling at the look of relief of Luke and Ashton’s faces. 

“Cal thank you so much” Ashton sighed, “You have no idea how worried we’ve been that you wouldn’t watch him, we literally can’t miss these meetings today” 

“Dude seriously, calm down” Calum said as he waved a hand in the air. “But before you go just give me like a 2 minute crash course on how to handle a sick Bailey” 

“Ok…” Luke started, “He gets really clingy and always usually wants the both of us there, it doesn’t matter if it’s me or Ashton he just wants both of us, so today that’ll be hard. He gets really sensitive when he’s sick so he’ll get upset over the littlest things, and it’ll probably be worse cause we’re not here. Um…he might want to ring us and that’s fine but as long as it’s after 11 cause that’s when we get a break” 

“We’ve put some comfy clothes in his bag but you can just leave him in his pajamas all day” Ashton started as he moved Bailey in his arms as he shifted, “We’ve also put in his thermometer, some medicine, his rabbit and a couple of his toys, he probably won’t even need them today though” 

“Ok he may sound a little too old for this…” Luke said, “But we packed his bottle and dummy as well. When he’s sick the bottle will help him calm down before he goes for a nap or to sleep and when he gets really upset and panicked we give him his dummy cause it seems to help him settle, but just give him his rabbit and cuddle him for a bit first just to see if that works” Luke finished as they both sent a look to Calum to see if he got it all. 

“Yup all good” Calum said pretending to tick things off on his fingers, “How often should I give him the medicine?” 

“Just keep checking his fever and give it too him every couple of hours but if his fever gets too high don’t be afraid to put him in a cold shower or take him into the doctors” Ashton replied, Calum nodded back at the curly haired boy. 

“Ok, don’t worry guys, he’ll be ok with us” Calum assured, “We’ll take good care of him” Ashton smiled back at him before softly kissing Bailey on top of his head, Luke doing the same before carefully passing the toddler over to his band mate. 

“Bye baby…” Luke mumbling to the toddler even though he couldn’t hear him as he watched his best friend carefully take off his son’s beanie; Uggs and puffer jacket and set them on the couch without waking up the sick three year old. 

“He can go lay up in with Michael for a bit while I head out to the gym” Calum said pulling the toddler in closer when he felt him shiver, “Don’t worry ok? He’s gunna be fine” Luke and Ashton nodded as they both said their goodbyes then walked out of the house and drove away. Calum quickly bent down to the black duffle and picked up the worn out grey stuffed rabbit (just incase) before walking up to his and Michael’s room with the sleeping toddler still in his arms. Michael was still sleeping soundly, the thin sheets barely covering his bare chest; Calum softly set Bailey down onto the bed and pulled the comforter up around to tuck in the toddler, setting the rabbit down next to him. Calum walked over to Michael’s side of the bed and bent down so he was eye level then woke the older man up quietly. “Mike?” 

“Yeah…” Michael croaked out groggily, only opening one eye to look at his boyfriend. 

“Bailey’s here now but he’s sick. Ashton and Luke said he gets upset easily when he’s like this so we just gotta be careful today yeah?” Calum spoke softly as to not wake up the other person in the room, “I’ve put him in bed next to you and his rabbit thing is right next to him if he gets upset or anything, I’m gunna go to the gym for a bit and I should be back in like an hour. Are you gunna be ok here with him by yourself?” 

“Yeah, I’ll manage, if he’s sick he should stay asleep anyway” Michael said closing his eyes. 

“He should” Calum said then kissed Michael’s head, “See you later babe” Michael replied appropriately before turning over and carefully bringing Bailey in closer when he noticed the younger shivering. 

“Today should be interesting…” he mumbled to himself as his eyes fell closed once more. 

Michael awoke to a loud sniffling sound coming from beside him. He opened his eyes groggily to see the clock on his bedside table that read ‘9:27am’, he groaned at how early it was before he turned around at the sound of a racking cough. Next to him he saw Bailey sat up with his rabbit in his lap and tears streaking down his little red face, Michael quickly sat up as well and moved in closer to the sick toddler. 

“Hey Bails…” Michael spoke softly as he put a hand on his back, Bailey looked up at him with tear filled eyes as he sniffed again. 

“Uncle Mi-Mikey” Bailey croaked out, Michael winced at the sound of the little boys voice; it sounded absolutely wrecked and so painful. “Da-Daddy ‘n Pap-Papa…” 

“Hey…shh” Michael said softly as he picked up the toddler and sat him in his lap, “They’ve gone to some meetings today so they asked us to watch you so you wouldn’t have to go and be bored while you’re sick…” Bailey shook his head into Michael’s chest. 

“N-No!” he sobbed out, “They le-leave me! Daddy ‘n Pa-Papa no come back for Bailey!” Michael started to rock the little boy back and fourth. 

“Buddy your Daddies haven’t left you” he tried to soothe, “They wouldn’t leave you, I promise. They’re just out for the day, they’ll be back later tonight” 

“N-N-No, no, n-no, n-no, no, no!” Bailey sobbed out between coughs, as he started wheezing. Michael’s eyes widened as he stood up and he muttered out a curse word as he realized Calum wasn’t home from the gym yet. He started walking around the house with the sobbing toddler on his hip, trying to soothe him and find something that will calm the little boy down. 

It had been 15 minutes and Michael was still walking around the house with a crying Bailey bouncing up and down in his arms. Michael sighed as Bailey let out another body wracking cough that made him lose his breath. 

“Honey please calm down for me” Michael begged as his kissed his hair, “You’re just going to make yourself feel more sick and then you’ll have a massive headache later babe” it sounded like Bailey tried to take some deep breaths before he broke out into another round of sobs as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and fisted his hands into the hair on the bottom of Michael’s head. The colored haired man nearly cried with relief when he heard the front door open and the sound of Calum’s bag drop on the ground, he basically ran to the front door and looked at the sweaty man in front of him with adoration in his eyes. 

“Woah!” Calum said as he took in the sight in front of him. His boyfriend looking frazzled with a hysterical toddler in his arms. “What’s going on?” 

“Calum he woke up half an hour ago and he’s upset and he just won’t stop crying,” Michael said, frustration on his face, “Please help, I don’t know what to do! He’s sick and he’s been coughing non stop and he’s guuna have a killer headache later and I’m pretty sure he’s got a fever” 

“Ok Mikey just calm down yeah?” Calum smiled as he walked over and kissed Michael on top of his head before carefully taking Bailey out of his arms and puling him to his chest. 

“Calum I can’t calm down!” Michael said as he pulled out the rabbit and tried to give it to Bailey who just shoved it away. “He thinks Luke and Ash won’t be coming back for him and he keeps saying that they’re gunna leave him!” Calum sighed before he grabbed Michael’s arm with his free hand and led him to the couch to sit down. 

“Hey bud…” Calum said softly to the toddler who was still sobbing, his head buried in the crook of Calum’s neck. “I promise you that Daddy and Papa will be back for you later on, you’re just a little upset cause you’re sick Bails” he tried to comfort the toddler. 

“Dad-daddies no co-come back for Bai-Bailey” the little boy sobbed into Calum’s neck, wheezing as coughs wracked his little body forward. Calum shushed him, putting a hand on the back of his head and kissing his cheek. 

“Calm down for me buddy ok?” Calum soothed, “You can call your daddies soon ok? You can talk to them and they’ll tell you when they’re coming back” 

“T-Talk to Dad-Dada” Bailey sobbed gripping at Calum’s shirt. The older man ran a hand up Bailey’s back. 

“Yes sweetheart you can call your daddies but just after 11 ok? That’s when they get a break, so you’ll have to wait for a little bit longer but I promise you can call them” Calum spoke softly to him. 

“Ca-Call Da-dada now!” Bailey cried out. Calum shushed him as he went and sat down next to Michael who had his face in his hands, he moved Bailey so he was laying across his legs, his head tucked into his chest with his hands on his back and the back of his thighs to support the little boy. 

“Mike can you go and grab his dummy for me? Luke packed it in his bag” Calum asked his red headed boyfriend, “Oh and his rabbit too…” Michael nodded as he got up and left the room. He came back a minute later with the black dummy in his hand and a damp washcloth. He handed Calum the dummy and the rabbit as he sat down on the seat next to him, placing the washcloth on is knee to rest until the toddler calmed down. 

“It’ll help his headache later” Michael explained as he saw his boyfriend’s confused expression, he nodded before turning his attention back to the hysterical toddler lying in his lap. Calum quickly popped the dummy into Baileys mouth, muffling his sobs, as he seemed to calm down almost instantly. He also stuffed the rabbit into the boys arms who clung to it immediately as he snuggled into Calum chest. 

“If he calms down he should be asleep soon” Calum said as he started humming and softly patting the boy’s thighs to the beat, trying to lull the crying boy to sleep. Seeing that Bailey was calming down, Michael softly moved closer and placed the damp cloth on Bailey’s forehead, brushing his hair back. 

“No-No co-cold” Bailey mumbled around his dummy as he lifted his hand away from his rabbit to try and move away the cloth. 

“Shh little man” Michael soothed, thumbing away the last of the tears on his ‘nephews’ face. “It’s gunna help your headache ok?” 

“Try and have a little sleep ok? When you wake up you’ll be able to talk to your daddies” Calum said down to him, noticing his eyes drooping. 15 minutes later the couple had finally gotten the sick boy asleep, he was now rested up high on the pillows on the couch, rabbit clutched in his arms and his dummy drooping out of his mouth. Michael moved away the now dry cloth from his forehead and rested it on the coffee table. 

“Jesus I’ve never seen him so hysterical” Michael said as he rubbed a hand over his face and let out a breath, Calum sighed as he moved Bailey’s legs into a more comfortable position. 

“We’ve never seen him sick before and Luke and Ash said that he gets really sensitive, and apparently he likes to have both of them there with him when he’s sick” Calum explained, “They packed his dummy and his bottle with him as well, helps him calm down apparently” 

“Yeah well I’ll definitely be using them next time he comes around when he’s sick” Michael said, “It’s kind of cute how clingy he is though” he said as an after thought as he looked to the now asleep toddler. 

“Yeah he must be feeling a bit vulnerable, he was even calling Luke Dada” Calum explained. 

“He’s getting warm again,” Michael said as he felt his forehead. 

“I’ll take his temperature and give him some more medicine when he wakes up before he calls the boys” Calum replied back, Michael nodded before softly kissing Calum and walking up stairs to get dressed. 

***********************

It was now 11:43am and Calum and Michael were sitting at the dining table finishing off the rest of their lunch when they heard the little pitter patter of feet. 

“Cally?” they both turned their heads to the archway where they heard Bailey croak. The couple had to admit that he did look cute, his hair was a mess, his rabbit was clutch in his hands and his mouth was still around the dark colored dummy. Calum sat down his drink and opened his arms, which Bailey immediately ran into, he snuggled into Calum’s chest and gripped the collar of his shirt with one hand. Just from Bailey sitting in his lap he could feel how hot he had gotten, knowing that he had a fever and that he didn’t have to take his temperature, he got up with Bailey in his arms and walked around the kitchen island to get the medicine. He sat Bailey on top of the bench and pulled the dummy out of his mouth, ignoring the little whine and setting it down next to him. 

“Time for medicine?” Michael whispered into Calum’s ear as he came into the kitchen, Calum nodded uneasily up at his red headed boyfriend before looking back at the toddler who was shaking slightly from the cold of the bench. 

“Ok little man you just gotta take this for me then you can call daddy and papa ok?” Calum said as he poured the right amount of liquid medicine into the designated cup. He felt his heart drop when he saw Bailey’s eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip wobble. 

“Dada?” Bailey asked as he looked around the room, hoping to see the familiar blonde head of hair. Bailey loved both of his parents equally (obviously) but he just had an obsession with Luke when he became sick. It was probably due to the fact that the first time he was sick at the Irwin-Hemmings household, Luke was the only one home so he was there to take care of him all day. 

“No bud dada’s not here yet, but after you take this you can call him and talk to him yeah?” Calum reasoned he handed the cup out to the toddler and watched as his face scrunched up in disgust as his nose caught whiff of the horrible smell.

“Yuck Uncle Cal” Bailey moaned as he pushed the little plastic cup away. 

“You gotta take it little man it’ll help you feel better than you can call dada” Calum sighed again as he watched two tears fall down the little boy’s face, “Don’t cry buddy, look Uncle Mikey will take it first so you know it’s not yucky” Michael looked at Calum with wide eyes. 

“What?” Michael said in a shrill voice, “Calum you know how much I hate taking liquid medicine, you take it!” 

“No Mike you gotta take it, then Bailey can take it so he will feel better” Calum spoke to his boyfriend between his teeth, “Show him how yummy it tastes” Michael looked down at Bailey who was looking up at him with big, uncertain eyes as he snatched the cup off Calum. 

“Fine…” Michael grumbled as he groaned and took the medicine down like a shot, he tried not to grimace as the flavor of artificial sour orange took to his taste buds. “See buddy, it tastes good” he coughed out as he went to the sink to get a glass of water. 

“Here you go Bails…” Calum spoke softly as he lifted the cup up to the toddler’s lips and tipped it into his mouth. As the cup was lifted away Bailey coughed and spluttered, Michael quickly passing him a Sippy cup of water for him to wash it down. 

“Yucky” Bailey spluttered. He then fell forwards so he could rest against Calum’s chest. “Dada?” he asked again. 

“Yeah little man come on, we can go call dada now” Calum picked up the toddler and brought him back into the lounge, Michael following behind him, dummy and the stuffed rabbit in his hands. Calum sat down on the couch and sat Bailey down on his lap, pulling out his phone and dialing the number he knows off by heart. 

‘Hello?” Calum sighed in relief as the blondes voice filled his ears. 

“Hey Luke, there’s someone here that really wants to talk to you” he replied as Bailey tried to take the phone away. He heard Luke chuckle slightly before he replied back.

‘Put him on’ As soon as Calum put the phone on speaker and gave it to Bailey to hold the boy was in tears once again. 

“Dada?” Bailey cried, clutching on to the phone in one hand and Michael’s finger in the other. 

‘Hey baby what’s wrong?’ 

“Daddy y-you or Papa not here a-and I no fe-feel good” Bailey sobbed

‘Calm down for me sweetheart’ Luke spoke softly in a soothing voice. 

“No Dada y-you leave m-me” Bailey cried

‘No honey, no. Papa and I are just out for the day, we’re gunna come and pick you up after tea time baby’ 

“Promise?” Bailey asked in a small voice

‘Yes Bailey I promise’ Luke assured, ‘You’ve got your dummy and your rabbit yeah?’ When he heard the sound of confirmation he went on, ‘you can have your dummy all day today ok? I want you to take them and go watch a movie in bed, see if Uncle Cal or Uncle Mike will cuddle with you and try to have a nap. You didn’t sleep at all last night baby, you must be exhausted’ 

“O’tay Daddy” Bailey sniffled, automatically calming down at the sound of Luke’s voice. 

‘Good job Bails’ Luke praised his son, ‘Papa and I will be home before you know it ok? I love you baby, put Cally back on the phone’ 

“Hey Luke” Calum greeted. 

‘Hey Cal sorry about all this I know how fussy he can be when he’s sick’ the blonde apologized. 

“Seriously Luke he’s fine, he’s just been a little upset. He’s sick man, he can’t help it” Calum replied as he watched as Michael popped the dummy back in Bailey’s mouth and took them both up stairs. 

‘Thank you’ Luke sighed in relief, ‘He really didn’t sleep at all last night, so if one of you guys just give him a cuddle while a movies on he should be out like a light. Ash does it with him all the time’ 

“Yeah Mikes just taken him up now” Calum said a he looked towards the staircase, “So he’s fine to have him dummy all day?” 

‘Yeah we don’t usually let him have it unless he’s really upset or if he’s having trouble sleeping but it’ll help him settle today’ Luke said, ‘Look Cal, Ash is calling me back, but we’ll be back before 5 yeah?’ 

“Yeah all good Lukey boy. Don’t stress ok? Bails is fine with us” Calum assured as he hung up the phone. He then walked up the stairs and into the bedroom where he saw his boyfriend lying down with the three year old. He stood by the door unnoticed and heard the red head whispering. 

“Your daddies both love you so much you know?” he heard Michael whisper, he was lying up against the head board with Bailey tucked into his side, with the Looney Tunes movie playing in the background, Bailey’s eyes drooping slowly with each passing second. “They would never, ever leave you. Do you remember the first time they left you with us? Your Papa nearly had a heart attack because he thought we were going to lose you. I promise you that they’ll always come back for you little man, always.” 

And if Luke and Ashton seemed to get a little misty eyed when Calum told them what Michael had said when they came to pick up their son, no one had to know. 

(Except for Michael, who promised to tease them at every waking moment he got)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eurgh I know this one was bad right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading thought. 
> 
> And as always Kudos and Comments make me really happy! 
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
